This invention relates to providing methods and apparatus for improved three-dimensional (3D) imaging and custom manufacturing. More particularly this invention relates to providing methods and apparatus making objects requiring very close fits for comfort, retention or performance, wherein some body parts vary so significantly that even a small number of standard sizes cannot address the requirement.
Before the industrial revolution, all items were hand crafted, though not all were custom fit. During the industrial revolution, standardized objects became cheap to create due to automation. But custom fit solutions remained expensive and made to order. For some objects, a single size and style could meet the requirements of most buyers, and automation was a good solution. But for items like shoes, one size fits all was not a good compromise. Still the cost advantages of automation were so substantial, that manufacturing in a few standard sizes was a good compromise to address both cost and fit. With the advent of standard sizing, commerce changed and you could purchase ready-made goods such as shoes in a variety of sizes.
However, some objects require very close fits for comfort, retention or performance, and some body parts vary so significantly that even a small number of standard sizes cannot address the customer requirements. One object that falls in this category is a custom fit earpiece such as is typically found on hearing aids. Failure to get a perfect seal causes undesirable acoustical results such as feedback. For this reason, custom fit earpieces remain made-to-order. To date this has been an expensive process largely performed by hand-craftsmanship.
For this reason low cost custom fit objects, manufactured on demand, and potentially manufactured at the point of sale, has remained largely a dream.